


Even, The Penetrator.

by taylor_elizabeth



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Even is a Penetrator, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, SKAM, Smut, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_elizabeth/pseuds/taylor_elizabeth
Summary: Isak and Even were together for a year, until one cold night when Even got up and left a hysteric Isak to deal with his own emotions. Now, three months after the break up, Even is in the Penetrator's, and Isak is getting over him. Isak doesn't know that the boy who will change his world will show up to the party on a Saturday night, and is also very close with Even.





	Even, The Penetrator.

I looked across the room, and there he sat, my once lover.

Even.

The beautiful, tall blonde boy with mesmerizing blue eyes. I gulped down my water pretty quick. 

“Bro, you good?” Jonas hits my shoulder. My eyes went directly to him.

“I’m okay.” I nod, licking my lips. I glance back to Even, and Jonas notices. 

He smirks at me, and picks back up the sandwich.

I close my eyes and sigh. The flashback of us breaking up crossed my mind.

 

It was three months ago. It was a cold night, and Even seemed kind of... odd.

We were watching our favorite youtuber, Shane Dawson. He was making a lot of comments and jokes that Even would laugh at all the time, but he wasn’t. He looked sad. I paused the video.

“Baby,” I whispered, grabbing his hand, “Are you okay?” I caressed his cheek. 

He removed his hand from mine, now staring at the wall. “You don’t make me happy anymore.” He moved away from me onto the edge of the couch. 

I fell silent.

I felt tears coming up.

I shook my head. “I don’t understand” I breathed heavily, “Everything was just okay a couple of days ago.” 

Even got up and looked down at me. “I’m leaving you.” He got his book bag from the table, and went towards the door.

With warm tears streaming down my cheeks, I ran towards the door. “No, no, you can’t leave me!” I held the door with all my strength. 

He looked at me with cold, heartless eyes. “Watch me.” I froze from fear of those words.

‘Watch me’ repeated in my head. My strength weakened from those words.

Even pushed me back, and I stumbled onto the floor. He sighs, and looks down. He continues to open the door, and I just watch him leave.

The door slammed, and I stayed put in the spot that I fell into. My knees came up to my chest, and I just let it all out. I couldn’t breathe, 

I couldn’t speak, 

I just cried.

I cried because my one true love just left me.

Eskild touched my back, rubbing it. “I’m here for you.” He whispered. I looked back, and buried my face into his chest. I just continued to cry, and screamed that I hated him.

Linn then came in, holding onto my hand as I sobbed. “Everything is going to be okay, Isak. He doesn’t deserve your love.”

“I love him so much.” I bawled, wiping my tears on Eskild’s t-shirt. He let me. 

He knows how heartbreak feels.

Eskild played with my curly, dirty blonde hair. “You know, this is a sign for something better.” He said in a calming tone. 

“How do you know that?”

“Because, the love that you guys share is unbreakable. It will never end. Maybe you guys aren’t together right now, but in the future, you may be together again. Or, you might meet a new guy who treats you better.”

I scoffed, shaking my head. “No fucking way, fuck Even! I could care less about what that shit head does. He can go off and hook up with some guy and I wouldn’t care.” 

But, the truth is, it would kill me.

And it did when I saw him at a party making out with Emma a week later, the girl who basically harassed me for being gay.

I couldn’t handle being there, seeing him kissing someone else who isn't me. Jonas and the rest of my friends took me to the park, and we just drank. I cried about Even a couple of times. They were surprisingly supportive and helped me through it.

And now, he’s a Penetrator. He walks around with William and a couple of other guys, and wears the stupid hoodie everyday. 

I see him with Emma a lot, and it definitely makes me uncomfortable. Just seeing him kiss the girl that forced me to come out as gay. How shallow can this prick be?

Magnus’ girlfriend, Vilde, gets invited to the Penetrator parties a lot because William is dating Noora. And this weekend, there is a big back-to-school party. The guys want to go, but I don’t think I can bare going.

“Isak,” Mahdi grins at me, “I think it will be good for you to get out and be adventurous, meeting new guys that can be a potential lover for you?”

“I don’t need another ‘lover’.” I looked down, thinking about how I would promise Even that I would never leave him, and he promised me as well. Now, look where we are now. 

“Dude, you need to go atleast to have fun with us. If that asswipe is there, we don’t care! We are there to party and have fun. You will be with us guys,” Magnus insisted, “Just try to come with us. If it gets too much for you, we’ll get you out of there. Okay?” 

I thought about it:

Me, going to a party, dancing with a guy and Even watching nearby. His jealous eyes watching me make out and grind on another potential lover. He leaves the room as I continue the dance the night away, making him feel like he officially lost me.

In all honesty, he HAS lost me.

He lost someone who took care of him when he had his depression episodes when no one else would, or when he got really bad anxiety because of a storm. I was there to hold him and calm him down through the storm. He would always fall asleep in my arms, and I would always look down on him, realizing how much I would do to be with him forever. How much I actually really cared for him. 

I think, somewhere in my heart, I will always be there for him. Because I love him. 

“Let’s go this weekend. To the Penetrator's party.” I emitted. 

The boys all smiled at each other, including myself. 

Even will regret what he lost, and I’ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH THIS STORY IS ALREADY BREAKING MY HEART?!?!?!
> 
> Tay, how could you make these two break up!?
> 
> I honestly have no clue, but I love how I imagine this story, and I want to continue with it. So, if you enjoy it so far, give me some love! Or, if you have some criticism, please comment it! I love ideas. 
> 
> I promise I'll try to upload at least one chapter a week. I have two honors courses, and have missed a couple days this semester. AND it's almost finals. I have no clue why all the teachers would give us a shitton of homework NOW!
> 
> Will keep y'all updated!
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Taylor.


End file.
